1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to connectors, and particularly to a connector for optical fibers.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors may define a circular positioning hole for receiving an optical fiber. It is required that the optical fiber is precisely positioned to reduce insertion loss. However, if a roundness of the positioning hole is less than satisfactory, which often happens due to limited manufacturing precision, the optical fiber may deviate from a desired position.
Therefore, what is needed is an optical fiber connector addressing the limitations described.